Personal Benefits
by b.krumova
Summary: Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish. EPOV of "Work Benefits"
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Work Benefits**

I swirled the pen in between my fingers, watching the way Isabella rubbed her eyes carefully with the pads of her fingertips. A blind man could see just how tired she was, just how much she needed a comfortable bed to sleep on. I looked at the clock and saw it was way over ten o'clock and she was still here, still waiting.

With narrowed eyes and gritted teeth I tossed the pen away. She reminded me so much of Jessica – both were ready to do anything just to stay close to me. Sure, their reasons were different, but that didn't change the fact that they both went as low as offering sex to get what they wanted.

They even looked the same: both beautiful with naturally straight, dark chocolate-colored hair and heart-shaped face with milky white skin. The only difference between them was their eyes: Isabella's ones were dull, brown, no spark or life touching them for even a second. Jessica on the other hand, had the most unique shade of sky-blue eyes. Hers always smiled when she laughed, always shone better than the starry nights in Summerdale, my hometown.

I clenched my fist and slammed it down on the desk. I wasn't going to think about Jessica, not after everything this bitch did to me.

I pressed the button of the intercom, never removing my eyes from Isabella. She got startled as the buzzer went off, but she straightened her back just as I called her in. Isabella took a few deep breaths, as though she was walking in on an execution. This, I couldn't understand. Every time I wanted her, every time she walked in into the office, she had this look of a frightened cub across her face. She even blushed from time to time. However, as soon as I put my hands on her, she quickly transformed into a lioness — seeking friction, seeking warmth, seeking release.

Isabella walked in through the door with her usual prudish behavior. It actually pissed me off. I had no idea who she was trying to fool. I have been playing with her body for the good part of four years. She wasn't fooling anybody.

I stood from the chair and circled the desk, watching her the entire time. Her eyes were downcast and she was nervously playing with her fingers. I walked closer to her and with each step the scent of her perfume got stronger. I clenched my fists as I was almost flush with her body.

God, how much I wanted her.

This happened every time I got near her. The mantra I kept repeating in my head on daily bases lost its power. I couldn't care less she slept her way to the top, I couldn't care less why she was doing this. My instincts were stripped to the minimum and an entirely different mantra chanted in my mind.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

"Turn around," I order. She complied immediately. I didn't even waste any time before I sneaked my hands from under her armpits and palmed her glorious breasts. Button by button I opened her shirt and immediately sneaked my hands underneath her bra, toying with her already hardened nipples.

I groaned and unhooked her bra. The clasp was in the front and that made it so much easier for me to open the offending material. I squeezed her tits and pressed my body close to hers. My dick was as hard as a rock and I needed the friction to release some of the pressure, before I burst.

With a parting flick on her nipples, my hands roamed down her body until they collected the material of her pencil skirt and hitched it up around her waist. My breathing escalated. I could feel the wetness in between her legs without even having to touch her there yet. I rubbed my aching cock against her ass and barely wondered if any other woman ever made me this crazy with need.

I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly unbuttoned my dress pants and pulled them along with my boxers down until they bunched up around my knees. I pumped my cock a couple of times, before pushing Isabella's thong to the side.

There was no time for me to undress her properly. I needed to fuck her immediately. A person would think I haven't been inside of her for months, when in fact it's barely been hours since our last tryst.

I aligned my head with her opening and pushed up until I was balls deep inside of her. I grunted as I felt her incredible tightness surround me. Isabella was always so responsive to my touch, always ready for me.

Just thinking about this woman could make me blow my load.

I fucked her without mercy. My hands gripped her waist harder as I pushed on her lower back down, making her open for me more. Every thrust inside of her was harder than the previous; every single of her moans was louder than the one before.

I took a hold on her hair and gently pulled her closer to me. Her head was pressed firmly against my shoulder as I pressed my lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, marking her as mine just as I spilled my seed inside of her.

Her breathing was labored, but my orgasm induced haze left faster than hers. The same anger for her actions overtook my body and I slipped out of her immediately.

I tucked my dick back into my pants, fastening the belt quickly, before straightening my clothes as good as possible.

I just wanted to get out of this fucking office already, but Isabella was still standing right there, still confusing me, still abducting every sane thought I had.

"Isabella," I said. "Move away from the door. I don't have all night."

_Get out of my sight, before I lose my mind again._

She stepped away and I was out of the office immediately.

* * *

**No outtake, but a companion piece. :) Next chapter will be a combo of chapter two and chapter three from Work Benefits. Next up: Work Benefits.**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Work Benefits**

I had left Isabella in the office almost two hours ago, but I didn't go straight home. Come to think of it, I rarely drove to my apartment straight out of the company. My mind was always filled with unnecessary thoughts and worries, things that I really shouldn't give a crap about, people I shouldn't be caring less for.

Isabella Swan.

I was driving around aimlessly, without any particular place to end up at. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew perfectly where my final stop would be — the place I felt the most happiness and sadness all in one, the place that made me great and brought me to the ground, the place I felt love and hatred for the first time.

My elbow was propped on the rolled down window as my eyes were focused on the road ahead. The chilly April air was encroaching into the car, making my hair fly in every direction. I leaned my head to the side and propped my temple on my bended fist and I continued to drive. I made illegal left turn when I neared my final destination — the football field.

I opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle, untying and tossing my tie on the driver seat before closing the door behind me. I put my hands deep into the pockets of my dress pants and walked forward until my feet sank into the perfectly mowed grass.

Home. I was finally home. This place have always calmed me, always had that power over me to make me forget that there was anything wrong with the world. Ever since the first day I stepped onto the field, I just knew that I was going to be the king of football and that the field would be my kingdom.

I sat on the benches and placed my elbows on my knees, hiding my face with my hands. Such simple thing as sitting on a bench brought back memories of my last year of high school.

I remember sitting on the benches, just staring into space. My mind was filled with everything I was going to leave behind for Harvard — my family, my town, Jessica, my friends. I wasn't going to part with football, after all the scholarship I scored was exactly for that — playing in college. I still couldn't believe it.

"If you keep thinking this hard, smoke will start coming off your ears," Jessica said, sneaking her arms from behind me and giving me sensual kisses all over my neck and cheek. "What's on your mind, baby?"

I extended my hands backward, until I held her in my arms. Jess complied and circled me, before sitting in my lap. Her soft, brown hair was pulled in a bun on top of her head, two pencils holding it together. Her reading glasses were placed on top of her head and not perched on the bridge of her nose as usual.

I smiled at her and grabbed the back of her head before kissing her into oblivion. I loved this girl more than I loved football and that spoke volumes.

"I love you," I said. "No, that's not right. I adore you. I breathe and live for you. I don't think you understand just how much I _need_ you in my life, Jessica."

She smiled. "I doubt you can love me more than I love you."

Chuckling, I said, "We'll just have to see about that."

Jessica's smile disappeared from her face. "It's not like I'm leaving you to go to the other end of the country. I want you forever. You're the one running away to Boston."

"Jessy, you know I want nothing more than for you to come with me, but you didn't get into Harvard, or any school nearby. I don't have the money to support you as well."

"Come on, Edward," she whined. "I know you're not going to dorm. Your parents want you to focus on your studies. I know about the apartment they bought you. Just let me tag along. We can live together and I'll work while you're in school. We'll make it work. I love you, Edward."

She kissed me and I forgot my arguments against. We have had this conversation several times already. Jessica wanted to come with me to Boston, but I wasn't sure if we'll make it. I wanted her, but I didn't know if we could hold and moving my girlfriend across the country was a responsibility I didn't know if I wanted to take.

"Imagine how good it would be," she said in between kisses. "We'll fuck all the time."

I chuckled and sneaked my hands underneath her shirt. "Is that so? I take you with me for the exchange of sexual favors?"

"Hmmm, just think about the amount of blowjobs you'd get from me. Let me tag along, Edward."

I looked at her then and saw nothing, but the girl I loved my entire life. "Okay," I agreed like the complete fool that I was. Little did I know, Jessica was just using me to get to her ultimate goal.

Just like Isabella. A slut, ready to sleep her way to the top just to get to where she wanted.

I gritted my teeth and pulled out my cell phone. It was way into the night, but I didn't glance at the clock. I quickly typed a text message and clicked send.

"_Come to my apartment before work. No panties allowed."_

Isabella was there for my personal benefits. I was going to take the most of it.

* * *

**Facebook group for my stories anyone? You know the place with teasers and pictures and just me bitching and moaning about the wrongs in the world. Link below. :)**

_www.facebook.com/groups/180128568774382/_


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Work Benefits**

I didn't sleep that night.

I restlessly turned to my sides on the bed, anxious because I couldn't find peace even in my own bed. I felt too hot, and then too cold. I was thirsty and then I was not. I almost fell asleep several times just to get woken up by the own spasms in my body.

Even my body couldn't find comfortableness in my California king.

I gave up on sleep somewhere around five am. I took a shower, made coffee and wasted as much time as I possibly could before Isabella was due to arrive. It felt as if I had been up for hours when in fact it had been only forty minutes. I was sipping on my coffee, trying to read the newspaper, but it was impossible.

I knew that thinking and remembering about Jessica always ended up this way. I couldn't sleep and my mood was always bad. I was known to be a moody bastard, but Jessica had always brought out the worst in me. As much as I wanted to let the memory of her go, I couldn't. I was constantly reminded of her. Every time Isabella looked up from her desk, or even came near me, all I could think about was Jess. The two of them were so similar, but yet so different.

Isabella. She was a mystery, a riddle. It was more likely for me to solve Rubik's cube before she ever let something behind her touch exterior show. She was intriguing, though. There was something about her I couldn't exactly pinpoint. Just by being near, she ignited this spark within me, making me forget about all the things that I hated about her.

I couldn't focus on anything I was reading, so I just gave up. Today was going to be a bad day. Usually, Isabella's talented mouth could bring back some of the enjoyments in life, but I honestly doubted she could do it for me today. After the terrible night I had, the day was starting even worse. I had forgotten about the meeting with my cock-sucking cousin, Jasper Hale. The idiot couldn't come with terms with the fact that my company was better than his, that my website was getting more and more attention while his was simply falling apart. His moronic and desperate business proposals were the last thing I wanted today.

On top of all, Jasper's eyes kept wandering at Isabella every time she was in the room.

I was selfish and never shared. He wasn't going to touch her no matter what.

I knew that this was I was making him want her more, chase her, pursue her. Let him try it, I couldn't care less. Isabella was mine and she knew it. That was enough for me.

I heard the elevator doors open and I knew it was her. I walked over to the door and pulled it wide open, startling her as her big doe eyes looked up at me. I couldn't help but imagine what her might may have looked like when they had that warm twinkle that made everyone beautiful. Isabella was sad about something. Something was haunting her and I wanted to know what it was. I wasn't good with having things kept from me.

My eyes slowly travelled to her neck. I smirked when I saw the scarf she had put on, without a doubt trying to cover the hickey I marked her with.

She stepped through the door and quickly removed her coat. She kicked off her shoes and immediately her height came a foot below mine. She was so short, but I never really saw her without her heels. Those things made quite the difference.

Undisturbed, she started walking toward my bedroom. I didn't escape my attention that she hadn't said a word since she walked in.

I set the rules, though. Not her.

I grabbed her hand before she could make another step. The skin of her palm was so soft I wondered why I hadn't felt it before. Haven't I taken her hands in mine when I fucked her? I must have. At some point.

I stepped closer to her and encircled her waist with my arm. Her back was pressed firmly against my chest as I started playing with the zipper of her dress.

I set the rules and I was going to play with her. Who knew? My mood actually did get better.

My hands sneaked underneath her shirt and stroked her stomach. Her breaths came out in pants and I smirked. She was so easy to play. I had barely touched her and she as already trembling in my arms.

I used my other hand to take the goddamned scarf from around her neck. The purplish bruise I had put on the column of her neck was big and just drew attention to it. I lowered my lips to add a matching hickey on the other side of her neck, but when I got a sniff at her perfume, all thoughts evaporated. She smelled…delicious.

I kept caressing her stomach until my fingers itched to get lower. I came in contact with her bare pussy and immediately smiled behind her back. No panties indeed.

I slowly traced her outer lips with my finger, before letting it slide in between her slick folds. I circled her clit, feeling her relax against me even more. I rubbed her sensitive nub until I was sure she was only seconds away from her orgasm. Deciding she's had enough, I let my middle finger slip inside her just a tiny bit, making her moan out loud.

I withdrew my hands as soon as I knew she was right on the edge.

I removed my hands from her all together and zipper her dress back up. I could almost sense her confusion as I swirled her around and held her in her place. To my great surprise, though, I wasn't met with the usual dull brown color of her irises. Instead, a soft glow made the color look more like melted chocolate, rather than mud.

It was refreshing. Suddenly, Jessica's blue eyes didn't hold that much beauty.

Oh, Isabella. Puzzles were my hobby. It was only a matter of time before I knew everything about you.

However, for now, I had to settle on the present.

"Leave the scarf off for the meeting with Mr. Hale. Tie your hair in a bun as well," I leered. "And don't even think about putting your panties back on."

* * *

**Goodnight. ;) See you again…tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? IDK.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Personal Benefits**

Per my insistence, Isabella left her car parked at my place. I did plan to bring her back there and fuck the living daylights out of her, especially since I was currently driving toward a meeting with Jasper.

A sideway glance at the passenger's seat met me with the intrigued gaze of Isabella Swan. Although she was seating as close to the door as possible — as if she was afraid I was going to touch her — her face was turned in my direction, her eyes roaming, searching for something.

"What?" I said, annoyed and way harsher than I intended to.

"Why did you tell me to leave the scarf off for the meeting?" she questioned, her voice small and insecure; the adjectives describing her entire personality.

I smirked and put the car in parking, before unbuckling my seatbelt and turning to look at her. She swallowed hard and I immediately had déjà vu's of all the times she swallowed my cum after giving me one of the best goddamned blowjobs I've ever received. "Because," I said leaning closer to her. I couldn't give a fuck who might see us now. After those damned reporters published those photos of us fucking in this very same car, we've been more caution. However, now, I didn't care. "I fucking said so. Get your sweet ass out of the car and make sure more people see you walk in. I'll be up in about ten minutes."

I tenderly touched her cheek with the back of my index finger, caressing the silky softness of her skin. My eyes travelled lower to her still covered neck, before I untied the fabric of her scarf and leaned further to press a kiss right above the hickey I marked her with. I grinned against her skin, impatient to see my fucking cousin's reaction to it. I wasn't stupid. Jasper always wanted what was mine and Isabella was no exception.

I was going to make sure not to fucking mess with her, though.

I tied the scarf back on, not wanting the entire office to her the bruise on the side of her neck and winked at her, before nodding my head toward her door, silently telling her to get going. I needed to review whatever bullshit Jasper had sent to my office before the meeting and see _why_ I would be declining his offer.

Not _if_, _why_.

Several minutes passed before I decided to finally make my appearance known within the company I owned. Stacy, the receptionist at the desk greeted me with a warm smile and a flashing cleavage, telling me that a call in conformation about the meeting with Mr. Hale had been made and that the fucker would greet me with his unpleasant presence within two hours.

As I stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor my office was positioned, I chuckled slightly when I saw Isabella already drowning herself in paperwork. "Good morning, Isabella," I greeting, just like I always did.

"There's nobody around," she muttered under her nose. I wasn't sure if I was even intended to hear it.

"My, my, you think I'm only polite to you when there are other people around?" I walked toward her desk and supported my weight on my palms as I leaned further in her direction. "I recall being extremely _polite_ and _gratifying_ to you a lot of times when there was nobody around."

Her eyes looked up and for the first time since I've known her obvious rage was dancing there. I knew I was pushing her past her limit this morning, but I honestly never expected her to bite back.

She wouldn't though. She didn't. As soon as the rage showed up it disappeared seconds later. She brought her gaze back to the task in hand and ignored me as I walked the small distance to my office and started revising the goddamned file Jasper has sent me.

This upcoming meeting, however, will be rage filled and not even a friction of that rage would come from Isabella's direction.

* * *

**This situation takes place in between Edward's apartment and the meeting with Jasper. Next chapter, we cover the meeting.**


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Personal Benefits**

I have been staring out of the windows of my office for a while now, awaiting the upcoming meeting. The sun was up in the sky now, shining brightly and bathing me in warmth people in Seattle usually don't experience.

I have looked over the yet another business collaboration deal Jasper has sent over to the offices of Cullen Inc. and although impressive, I know I'd never put my signature under anything that my filthy cousin is offering.

Swirling around on my chair, I double-click on the icon of my web browser and quickly type in the search bar the web link for Google. As soon as I see the colorful letters placed on the plain white background, I look up the name of the girl that screwed me up so bad all those years ago.

Jessica Stanley-Newton: the lawfully wedded wife of Mike Newton — the quarterback for the New York Giants, a.k.a. the bastard that took away my fiancée and my position.

However, that's not a topic I want to dwell on now.

Google immediately grants me with all the information I need: from Wikipedia, through Facebook accounts, TMZ, Perez Hilton and even some pornographic websites.

Yes, Jessica was living her dream. Her husband was using her as a doormat; fucking other women, beating her up, publically humiliating her, and yet that was all she ever sought out: fame and recognition.

Sometimes when I was feeling exceptionally bored and in a good mood (which usually happens whenever Isabella decides to play _nice_ and grant me with the satisfaction of using her mouth to pleasure me) I liked to read about everything that got fucked in Jessica's life. The scandals were surrounding the Newton household. I have seen and read everything there is about their problems, problems which the tabloids loved.

Clicking on images, I was faced with hundreds of thousands of pictures of Jessica and yet, none of them were showing her on a gala event, or even simply going out and about with her day. The first page is entirely swamped with photos of her drinking, stripping in public, giving head to a faceless men, her bruises after Mike beat her up…she was a next generation Paris Hilton/Lindsay Lohan and she was loving it.

I smirked as I saw that yet another scandal was forming. She was pregnant and Mike was questioning who the father was. Paternity tests and law suits were to follow, but I somehow understood where the guy came from. Who knew how many poor idiots Jessica has fucked in order to get a new pair of shoes and a V.I.P status in a nightclub.

Jessica's life was slowly getting ruined and I was gloating about it. Fucking bitch deserved it.

The buzzer of the intercom echoed around my office, before Isabella's voice filled in the silence, "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale has entered the building and is now being escorted to the conference room."

I smirked. _Show time._ "Get in here, Isabella," I said, pressing my finger to the button of the intercom. Several moments later, Isabella knocked on my door, announcing her approach. She quickly walked into the room and closed the door behind her, her eyes trained on me. The same fire I saw in her eyes a few hours ago was back and I found myself enjoying it too much.

This woman had something fierce about her.

"Come here," I said, curling my finger toward me. She sighed in irritated, but walked the several steps to my desk, circling it until she was standing in front of me.

I grinned wickedly and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me. She lost her footing and immediately fell onto my lap, sitting sideways over my thighs. I wasted no time as I let my hands roam around her exquisite body. I let my hands cup her heavenly breasts — my favorite part of her body, apart from her face. Her round mounds could bring a grown men to his knees and I always made sure to lavish them with the attention they needed. I have lost count on the amount of time I have spent licking and gently scraping my teeth over her dusty pink nipples. I was always a breast man and Isabella definitely never disappointed me.

"Mr. Hale—" she started to protest as my lips skimmed over the exposed skin of her neck, peaking from under her scarf.

Interrupting her, I said. "Fucker can wait. I can't."

I pressed my lips firmer to the colon of her neck, letting my tongue peak out and taste her skin. The bitter taste her perfume left on my tongue irritated me. This woman had the most delicious skin, always smelling like freshly-cut grass and clean laundry. Why did she find the need to mask her scent with those drugstore perfumes was beyond me.

I willed my hands to let go of her breasts and quickly untied the knot that was holding the two pieces of the scarf together and slid it off her neck. I kissed over the hickey I left on her peachy-colored skin and smirked over her skin, imagining Jasper's face when he saw it.

"All done," I said, tossing her scarf somewhere on my desk. "Let's go before we leave Mr. Hale waiting for us for an _inappropriate_ amount of time."

The meeting itself started as usual. Jasper was trying to woo Isabella's panties off of her and to my great surprise she ate all the bullshit he fed her with. I could swear I even saw a blush creeping up her skin and coloring her cheeks. To my surprise, I didn't feel the indifference I thought I'd feel seeing him flirting with her. Instead, I felt the last emotion I thought I'd feel where Isabella was concerned.

Jealousy.

It didn't take long for our "business meeting" to slowly transform to whatever it always does — a testosterone battle in which Isabella was the price. Why did my cousin think he had any chance with her was beyond me. I was never letting her go. She was mine, that goddamned hickey screamed at him that she was taken, that someone was touching her skin, kissing her body, fucking her, marking her, taking her, being with her.

If he thought that just for one second I'd let him near what was mine, he was sadly mistaken.

That meant both my company and my assistant.

I saw Jasper's eyes eye-fucking Isabella, imagining what her body might look like without that tight black dress she had on. Fuck him he was never seeing her without her clothes on. I was the only one that got to screw her brains out.

She was mine. Mine. My…Isabella.

He didn't even stand a chance.

I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly let my hand skim over the smooth and soft skin of her upper leg. My fingers tickled the skin of her inner thighs, the same thighs I planned on licking and kissing before taking my time eating out her pussy later in my office. As soon as I reached the hem of her dress, I wondered briefly if I should give her a sneak peek of what's to come.

Feeling the warmth radiating from between her legs as soon as I was close enough to feel it, I decided.

_Definitely_. I was definitely giving her a sneak peek.

* * *

**Long time no see. Guess what? People want to delete my stories because of the lemons. Frowny face. In case one day you wake up and there's no longer a story on this website, don't worry. You can fine me and my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library. The link to my profile is on…well my profile.**

**See you. Please use the new "glamorous" way to leave me a review…or a comment. I don't know how the new thing is called.**


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Personal Benefits**

Jasper and I always played those games, ever since we were little. Even though our parents always treated us the same (buying us the same toys, giving us the same attention, never letting one of us be left behind on something) we still grew up to be competitive, to be envious of what the other one had.

It started with little things such as lollipops and then developed into more. Was it the car, or the girl, or the company — we always wanted to outdo the other one by taking away what they loved and cherished the most.

I really didn't give a fuck about what he did with Jessica, or for the fact that he tried to take my position in the high school team for the duration of the entire year. I used to care, I used to hurt, but now I simply laughed about his pathetic attempts of being better than me.

Jasper was a loser. He always had been and he always will be. His head was shoved so far up his ass, somewhere along the way he had lost the ability to think straight. His entire live was dictated by the sole thought of screwing me over. That's why I'm so much better than him.

I knew when to play and when to enjoy my victory.

And I was enjoying my victory at that moment all right.

My fingertips traced over the wet spot that had formed on the crotch of Isabella's satin panties. I looked over to her and raised my eyebrows, seething. _Fucking bitch_, I thought I was clear enough about the no panties policy for this meeting.

My fingers got rougher, pressing into her a little harder. Isabella took a deep breath and fought hard to regain her composure. No such luck, though. I have learned her body perfectly by now. There was no hiding her need for this, for _me_.

I pushed her panties to the side and used my ring finger to keep them away from the place I planned to play with her for the duration of this ridiculous get-together with my cousin. My forefinger gently graced her moist lips, while my middle finger slowly parted them and started drawing lazy circles around her clit.

A quiet moan passed her lips. This was all too easy.

I kept my eyes on Jasper. Sure enough his was trained on Isabella's ecstasy overtaken features. He knew what was going on and by the slight tremor of his jaw I knew he wasn't appreciative of it.

_That's right asshole. You will not get your hands on neither my company, nor Isabella._

I saw a blush creep up Isabella's neck and settle on her cheeks. I didn't know if it was from embarrassment or pleasure, but sure enough I found out as soon as her nails dug into my hand so painfully I had no other choice but to pull my hand away from her.

With a grit of her jaw, she crossed her legs and fixed her skirt before shooting some accusations at Jasper about the originality of the documents he presented me with.

I couldn't really focus on it, however. Did she really just close her legs on me?

"Beautiful Isabella, you never let anything slip past you, don't you? What would Edward do without you by his side?"

Jasper's voice made Isabella turn and look at me. I was beyond angry. I was seething.

That bitch was about to get it.

"Isabella, come with me to my office. This meeting is over. Once you come with original documentation, call me. Until then, don't even bother stepping into my company, Jasper. I'm not fucking kidding!"

I stood up harshly from the chair, grabbed her hand and flew out of the conference room.

* * *

**I will not update Work Benefits, until this fiction reached the point where WB left off. I feel like you'd get a better view of the story if you know Edward's side better. **

**Also, since the next two chapter of WB cover Isabella's interview, do you want to see it from EPOV, or should I just keep up with the story and dismiss their first meeting?**


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

* * *

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

People said patience was a virtue, but I never really had the time. Most of my adolescent years I was always in a hurry to get places, to do things: to get better, to _be_ better. I wasn't too fond on waiting and when people did those things it got me mad.

Isabella was procrastinating and I didn't like it.

I knew well enough that if I threw her over my shoulder just to get her to hurry, I'd end up with more stares from my employees than any multi-bullion chief executive would like, so I had to settle on dragging her behind me.

I still couldn't comprehend what happened. Never before had she done this, declared me from something I wanted, something she offered me. Isabella knew what her job entailed, off-the-clock _duties_ that she proposed. I had no idea what maddened me more: the fact she stopped me, or the fact I didn't get to see more of Jasper's anger knowing I was touching the woman he craved to have.

As soon as we reached my office, I all but pushed her into it, closing and locking the door in place after I entered. I was breathing heavily, so heavy in fact I had to loosen my tie just to be able to take a normal breath. My menacing look fell on Isabella's face, whose features resembled those of a scared lamb. Her eyes were looking anywhere but in my direction, but I wasn't having that. Striding in her direction, I stopped when I was right in front of her. Her back was pressed on the edge of my desk, limiting her escape options.

Not that I was going to let her leave me.

I pushed myself in between her legs and made sure my still hard dick was pressing against her pussy. For one, I needed the friction to release some of the tension and two, I actually wanted her closer to me, watching her from up close, studying her better.

"Have you forgotten our deal, Ms Swan?" I asked huskily, tightening my grip on her silky-smooth thighs. "The one you suggested; the one that keeps you employed?"

Her delicate jaw clenched and I was actually curious as to what was going to happen next.

Her response was the last thing I expected to come out of her mouth.

"No," she answered. "You make sure you remind me every day."

I let my hands wander around her waist and without hesitation I brought her body even closer to mine, my fingers digging into the skin of her hips.

"Is that bellicosity I'm hearing in your voice, Isabella?" I grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to look at me. "You have forgotten your place. Don't ever think about denying me. That little stunt back in the conference room: crossing your legs? Have you suddenly developed a sense of modesty? I had my dick in your mouth in an airplane bathroom and now you decide to show prudence?"

"My sense of discretion has nothing to do with it."

"You have none! I have one purpose of you and today you even had the _decency_ to deny me that."

I have known Isabella Swan for the better part of four years and never before had I seen her so angry. Her muscles tightened so hard, they actually made her entire body tremble with animosity. "One purpose of me? I'm handling every single one of your affairs, Mr. Cullen. I'm the one that has your office running the way it is. Had it not been for me half of your life would have been a mess. I'm well overly qualified for this job, Mr. Cullen. Trust me when I say this, at this moment you need me more than I need you."

Although I tried, I wasn't able to hide the surprise I felt when she finished with her rant. All this time I thought Isabella Swan was one of those characterless, spineless people who just let people walk over them, demean them in any way possible and just be all right with it. Never before had I thought that this woman actually had a backbone, that she could stand up for herself in need be.

I have never seen this side of her. "Then what are you still doing here?" I grabbed the side zipper of her dress and pulled it down, exposing her body to me."I'm sure that you wouldn't have troubles finding a job fitting your _qualifications_. After all you suck dick like a Hoover vacuum, who'd deny such respectable position to slut like you?"

I heard the sound of skin smacking together more than I felt the stinging on my left cheek. Isabella was a small woman, her slap didn't do much damage, but the fact she took the liberty of actually slapping me was more than enough for me to lose the little resolve I had left.

"You're going to pay for that," I hissed, grabbing her head in between my palms. "You just made a terrible mistake, Isabella."

* * *

**I'm going away for ten days, but I have a computer with me, so hopefully I'll be able to catch on with the updates. I don't know what kind of internet reception I'll have there, but even if I don't have one, I'll still write.**

**Oh, by the way, I got into university. :) I'll be studying English Philology and Literature at Sofia University (the most prestigious university in Bulgaria) Thank you all for your support. :)**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

* * *

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

In the past years, the anger had become a prominent emotion in my daily life. More often than not, my day started and ended with me being enraged on someone for something, usually something that doesn't deserve the nerves I spent on it.

I was so angry, most of the times I never really realized it.

However, now, with Isabella's head in between my palms, I was actually scared of what I was capable of. The adrenaline was pumping through my system like a drug. The smarting ache on my cheek only added fuel to the fire. My eyes were shooting daggers at Isabella, but I wasn't really looking at her. Not really. My vision was obscured from the dark veil of wrath that I was feeling.

A sharp cry made me finally focus on Isabella's features. Her face looked so small cupped in between my palms. I barely wondered if I could break her simply by pressing my hands together. My eyes bored into hers, but the terrified expression on her face was what finally brought me back to reality.

My clouded judgment dispersed the rage, and slowly the storm was gone.

Only to be replaced with an inexpiable, merciless, inexorable, ruthless hurricane.

Isabella started shaking in my arms. It wasn't like the trembling giving away the telltale signs of her orgasm approaching: I've had her shake in my arms a lot like this before, but never so scared…so petrified.

"No, Alec. No!" she chanted like a spell. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was staring right through me, at someone that wasn't there.

Alec.

The man whose name Isabella spoke without even realizing it. I haven't made a habit of sleeping with her, but on the occasions where she was to join me for a conference of a gathering she usually fell asleep right next to me.

Naked.

Sated.

Needs fulfilled.

I dropped my hands from her and she immediately shied away from me. If she could curl herself up in a ball, she probably would. Her small hands hid her face away from me as she broke down completely before my very eyes. Every sob that escaped her throat felt like an arrow piercing through my chest. The sight of her: trembling with fear, cheeks wet, dress unzipped made me think just what kind of monster I was.

"What the fuck," I whispered.

I knew the moment she stepped into my office she was broken. I just never thought I'd be the one to kick the pieces and scatter them away, so far away I didn't think I'd be able to glue them back on again.

Suddenly, Isabella jumped from my bed and took off running toward the door of my office. At first, I was too shocked to react, but when my mind finally kicked in, I was fast enough to hold her wrist and stop her from escaping from me.

She yelped and tried to push me away from her, but I didn't let go. I wasn't even holding her tight.

"Please, please, please," she beseeched. "Please don't hurt me."

I stared at this beautiful girl in front of me and suddenly it all felt so clear. She wasn't Jessica. She wasn't using me to get something, someone better. Isabella was scared little kitten, whilst Jessica was a vicious, ruthless snake. Having Isabella so close to me, begging me not to hurt her made my goddamned heart break.

"The fu… I'm not going to hurt you, Isabella. Did you think I'd lay a hand on you?"

"Please don't…I…I'm sor…sorry, I…"

Another cry interrupted her and I was done for. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her head at my chest, holding her close. Her warm breath tickled my neck as I tightened my grip on her, silently telling her I wasn't letting go.

And I wasn't going to hurt her.

Never.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

I wasn't going to hurt her, because I cared about her.

"What the hell happened to you, Bella?"

* * *

**One more update in the next few hours. :)**


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

"No," she mumbled. "No, no."

I buried my hands in her hair, my fingers tangling into her teased roots. I clenched my teeth and tightened my hold on her, pissed off at _myself_. I had forced those curls upon her: made her look as different compared to Jessica as possible. It wasn't like I hated seeing her natural: no makeup, hair straight and falling freely over her shoulders — I have, in fact, seen Isabella in that light many times when I decided to pay her a visit in the shower — I just found it hard to separate them both in my mind.

There was difference though and my blinded vision just realized it today.

Jessica was trying too hard to show me she was pure and sweet to make me fall to my knees, when she really was a little vixen. Isabella, however, she was vulnerable and small, trying to take the entire world upon her shoulders, pretending to be tougher than she actually was. Isabella's face held those childlike features that I couldn't simply brush away. Every time I looked at her: undone, no additional layers of powders and puffed hair it was like I was seeing an school girl, readying her homework rather than a girl assisting one of the most influential people in the US.

"Is…Bella," I said, using the name I've heard some of the staff call her. Obviously she preferred it, but she never asked me to call her that, so I refrained. "Hey, calm down."

I wasn't entirely dense regarding female emotions. I had handled temper tantrums and period-infused irrational anger, but never before had I had someone so scared, felled and apprehensive in my arms before.

I had absolutely no idea what that burning sensation in my chest was, but I couldn't really care now.

Her fists fisted my blazer as she held onto me. I was dying to ask all of the questions that were on the tip of my tongue, questions my background check on her couldn't answer; _"What did Alec do to you?," "Why are you taking care of his son?," "Why are you so scared?," "Were you the one who shot him?"_

"Bella—"

A knock on the door caused Isabella to push away from me so forcefully, she almost fell backward. I reached over to hold her back, cursing the person disturbing us into early grave. Isabella shook her head and with shaky fingers zipped her dress back up. She dashed away her fallen tears and before I could say, or do anything to stop her, she opened the door to my second assistant — Mary, and all but ran away from the office.

"Mr. Cullen—" Mary started.

"Not now!" I roared. _Fucking idiot._ "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

I pushed past her and loosened my tie. I hated those garments and if they weren't a part of my work required attire, I'd never even bother to wear them.

Aimlessly, I drove around. For hours. Even the football field didn't hold the serenity I was looking for. My head was pounding with all of the questions I was dying to know the answer of. I had looked into Isabella's past, paid a hefty sum of money to several private investigators, but they all come back to me with the same amount of information I already knew.

Darkness fell, but I wasn't ready to come home yet. I knew I'd be seeing Isabella tomorrow, but that seemed like a decade away.

My mind set, I made a left turn on the next block and speeded toward Isabella's apartment.

* * *

**The next update could be today, tomorrow, two weeks from now, I don't know. I'll do my best to make it quick. :)**


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Personal Benefits**

I have picked Isabella up from her apartment unit many times, but this was the first I actually stepped foot inside. It was nothing special: definitely better than most people in Seattle lived, but to me it felt like a homeless shelter. The front door to the building was left ajar, so I easily stepped inside, closing it behind me. A small cubicle next to the mailboxes made me wonder if there was a doorman in this facility, but upon further _inspection_ I saw that the desk had layers of dust I could play Sudoku on.

I shook my head at the nonexistent security and quickly inspected the mailboxes until I found Isabella's name on one of them: third floor, apartment twenty. What grabbed my attention, though, was that under Isabella's name was written her _son's_ one — Christian Wallace.

I made a mental note to run a background check on Isabella Wallace when I went home.

Quickly I fled up the stairs, because — to my great surprise — the elevator wasn't working. I considered giving Isabella a raise just so that she could get herself a new home.

She'd maybe even speak to me about her past.

The questions were eating me alive and I honestly had no idea what to do get the answers on them. I inspect the past of all my employees, but Isabella's file piled more questions rather than answers in my mind. Why did she marry in a half-an-hour ceremony in the courthouse at lunchtime? Why didn't she just adopt the kid she presents as her son? What happened to that child she was _reportedly_ carrying, but had no documentation of giving birth, or termination? Who shot her husband?

Isabella was a mystery, but I liked solving them.

As soon as I reached her door, I didn't hesitate to knock. I couldn't care less it was well after eight o'clock and way after it was polite to bother someone on a weekday. I _needed_ to know what the hell happened today and I wasn't leaving until I knew the answers.

The door opened hesitantly and Isabella peaked outside from the slightly opened door. Seeing me there, she blinked twice, before opening the door wider. My eyes fell on the bulky teenager behind her who stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a murderous look in his eyes.

"Edward?" Isabella whispered.

I liked hearing my name from her lips, I realized.

"You have got to be kidding with me," her _son_ hollered from behind her. "Have you seriously not done enough yet, you decide to come to her home and torment her some more?"

_What_? "Listen punk ass—"

"Hey!" This time it was Isabella's voice that raised an octave, dangerously close to yelling. She turned slightly toward the punk, never letting her eyes leave mine. "I'll be back in a second. Go to your room. We'll speak later."

The punk shook his head and tossed his hands in the air in frustration. "Honestly, Bella if you wanted someone to use you as a doormat, you should have stayed with my father."

The little hormonal mess, obviously satisfied with his temper tantrum, marched down the narrow hallway to what I assumed it was his room and slammed the door shut adding effect to his pre-menstrual syndrome induced bitchiness.

I shook my head. If I was at Isabella's place, I wouldn't have sold myself for money, I'd have sold him and got drunk with the profit.

However, Little Miss Sunshine did say something worth thinking about.

_You should have stayed with my father._

It wasn't a shock to me that Isabella's marriage wasn't rose petals and late dinners illuminated by candle light, but to actually have the confirmation her husband was abusive — in any way — made an uneasy feeling settle in my stomach.

I looked at Isabella who seemed so deep in thought, I thought her head was going to explode.

Since I was still in the hallway and Isabella didn't seem to have the slightest interest of asking me in, I decided to just ask _myself_.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be here."

_You don't say_. I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I shouldn't do a lot of things, Isabella. _I shouldn't have done even more._ Shoulda, coulda, woulda is not my motto. I'm here. I don't care if it's right or wrong."

"Fair enough. _Why_ are you here?"

Fuck this. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Isabella was too busy hugging herself to push me away before I placed my hands on her hips and leaned down, my lips mere inches away from hers. I could smell the faint vapors of wine in her breath and unconsciously I licked my lips. Her eyes widened and mine settled on her chocolate-colored irises.

I finally knew what Van Morrison was singing about when he wrote "Brown Eyed Girl."

"This is the question I'm looking the answer for," I said. My eyes left hers and travelled down the hallway tracing the path the calories-counting prom queen left on. "Among others."

She fidgeted in my arms. "Edward I—"

Not having that. "Where is your room, Isabella?" I asked, letting my hands wander around her body and effectively stopping all train of thought she might have of pushing me away. I untied the belt of her robe and easily freed her shoulders from it, before sliding my hands down until they held her breasts.

"Not with Chris in the house."

"Come home with me, then."

"I can't. Not anymore. It's over this time. For good."

I glared at her. If she thought she was going to slip from my fingers she had another thing coming. As if to stress my point, I tightened my arms on her, telling her silently that she wasn't going to run away from me. I wasn't letting her go. Why? I had no goddamned idea. I just knew Isabella Swan wasn't going to leave my side.

"You want to lose your job," I spat, but my voice betrayed me. I wasn't that confident anymore. "That's what it's going to happen."

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked, stepping away from me. "It's over. Everything. I'm quitting, Edward. You'll have my resignation letter on your desk first thing Thursday."

"The hell you are."

Maybe it was because she licked her lips again and maybe it was because she said no, I took two steps until I had her back in my arms and kissed the only place of her body I hadn't explored for the past four years.

Her lips.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! Guess what? I updated WB yesterday. Woot-woot. If you hadn't read it, quick, it's on my profile. I reply to every single review from now on! Just so you know. :) I feel bad for neglecting speaking with my readers. **


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Twilight Series, or the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is disgusted with women, who use sex to get to up the corporate ladder. However, after finding himself in the same situation, can he feel something else for his brown-eyed assistant? All Human. Drabble-ish.

**This story is entirely from Edward's POV**

* * *

**Personal Benefits**

The softness of her lips was the first thing that made be press into them harder, the sweetness of the breath the second. A sigh of contentment escaped me as I allowed my hands to fall from her shoulders and easily sneak behind her, pressing against the middle of her back and pulling her closer to me.

A mewl — so quiet, I barely heard it — passed her lips. Her small, delicate fingers traced my body until she buried them in my hair and pressed my head closer to hers.

A growl escaped my lips as she hesitantly licked my lips, asking me to open them. As if I would…as if I _could_. The feeling of Isabella's lips on mine was something I wasn't sure I could live without from this moment on. Why had I deprived myself from the feeling of her luscious lips for the duration of all those years?

My tongue touched hers and a fierce, scorching, fierce and fervent tango. I couldn't get enough of her. Her proximity, although close, wasn't enough. I wanted to, I needed to, I had to be closer to her. I had to be inside her…kissing her, looking at her, studying her.

Shit. I wanted to...fuck her all missionary style. I didn't do that, not anymore.

I let the hand that wasn't pressing her to me sneak underneath the material of her robe. I caressed her body from her throat, down past the valley of her amazing breasts all the way down to the knot stopping me from going further down. Instead, I wrapped my finger around her waist and let my fingers roam as much of her skin as possible.

And it still wasn't enough.

I pushed her gently toward the closest wall I found and slammed my hand down next to her head, my lips never stopping the kiss. Bella moaned, breathed out and drove me crazy with each stroke of her tongue.

My dick was impossibly hard at this moment, seeking friction and needing the release, but I didn't push it into her. I didn't want her to think that was what I was seeking.

What was I seeking even I had no idea of, though.

I pressed my lips harder to hers when I needed to come out for breath. I didn't want to, I realized. I never wanted to stop.

I was beyond a point of doubt, completely and irrevocably fucked. Isabella Swan, my assistant, the girl I had used only for my pleasure — had somehow crawled her way up my heart and settled there.

I pressed my lids shut before opening them for the first time since I felt Isabella's mouth on mine. Her eyes were closed, but that didn't stop my gaze from roaming every single feature of her face. From so close, she was even more breathtaking. Her cheeks were flustered slightly and her lips were deliciously red and swollen. Her tongue seeped out and moisture her bottom lip, taking it in between her teeth. Unable to stop myself, I kissed her gently once, twice, thrice before pressing my forehead for just a second to hers.

Her eyes were still closed and I wasn't having that. I wanted to see them.

"Isabella," I whispered. I saw her face flinch at the name. I'd never seen her reaction to her full name before. "Bella," I tried a second later.

Her eyes opened so hesitantly one would say she was just waking up from sleep to the rays of the sun, caressing her face. Her lids were hooded as she looked at me from underneath her eyelashes.

My cock was ready to burst through my pants.

"Don't go," I begged. I was ready to fall down to my knees at this point.

The corners of her lips turned downward as she shook her head. "It's over, Edward. I'm going. I can't do this anymore." Her voice was so quiet, so small. _Scared_.

She was always scared. "Is it because of what had happened before you met me? Why aren't you telling me?"

Her eyes hardened and she straightened up. "Because," she said. "For once you don't get to do what you want. You don't get to know what I don't want to tell you. For once, you don't get to shove it down my throat!"

Isabella escaped from my arms and walked away from me. She straightened out her clothing and pushed the hairs framing her face behind her ears. Walking over to the door, she placed her hand on the knob, but left it there — reconsidering, over thinking, analyzing. Too soon, the door opened and she hid behind it, as she whispered the words that made my heart burn.

"Goodbye, Edward."

I stormed over to her, angry beyond all recognition. "I swear in my life, Isabella, this is not the end."

"We'll see about that." Were the last words she uttered to me, closing the door in my face.

I stood there, in the dimly lit hallway, staring at the wooden door separating me from the one woman I wanted I my life. The one woman I wanted to…be with. What "be with" entitled exactly I didn't know. I did, however, know that Isabella was without a point of doubt important to me.

As her cries echoed through the door, I pressed my back against it and slid down the wooden surface, allowing each sob to hurt me painfully.

* * *

**Death on Stephenson Street, tonight! *woot, woot***


End file.
